


Sleepwalking with Hazel and Ewan

by otakuartist



Series: Changeling [3]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuartist/pseuds/otakuartist
Relationships: Ewan Croft/Hazel Caine, Ewan Croft/OC
Series: Changeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636762





	Sleepwalking with Hazel and Ewan

Hazel was dreaming, as far as she knew. She could see the hazy outlines of flowers in her view, but every color she saw blended together, as if she was seeing the world in watercolor. It was such a sharp contrast to he day. Hazel’s father had come to visit and Hazel didn’t feel like staying at home to the man who would try and tell her how to live her life and why she should stop “dying her hair that unnatural color and stop wearing those contact lenses because she’d draw unwanted attention to herself”.

Hazel could hear a voice on the edge of her consciousness… who was it? What was happening? Suddenly, it could feel like something was wrong, this world wasn’t right. She could hear the calling of her name getting louder and louder. Hazel awoke to a dark forest around her, a quiet scream escaping her lips. 

“W-what…?” She mumbled. “Hazel!” Alanna had found her, the youngest triplet placing her hands on Hazel’s shoulders. “Are you okay? Were you sleepwalking again?” Alanna asked, and Hazel quietly nodded. Alanna nodded, “Okay, I can walk you hom-” 

“No!” Hazel interrupted the young esper. “Sorry, but I don’t want to go home.” She replied softly. Alanna nodded, hearing Hazel’s thoughts. “Okay… I can call Ewan?” She asked, and Hazel smiled, feeling in her pocket and pulling out her phone. 

“I can, I guess I had my phone on me when I went to sleep.” She chuckled, unlocking her phone and dialing her boyfriend’s number.

“Hello..?” Ewan’s groggy voice came from the speaker, she’d clearly woken him up. “Hey… can I come over? I’m so sorry that it’s late.” She asked quietly, pulling her sweater sleeves down over part of her hand.

“Hazel? Is everything alright?” He asked, voice now concerned. “Uh, yeah… kind of… maybe?” She replied, laughing nervously. “I told you my dad is visiting, and it’s really awkward. Well, tonight, I was dreaming and woke up to Alanna calling out for me… in the middle of the forest.” She laughed awkwardly, and Ewan sighed.

“Sleepwalking again? You can come over, just be quiet.” He replied. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to wake your parents up. See you soon… I love you.” She told him. No response. Hazel had to fight the giggle rising in her throat.

“Ewan?” She questioned. “Love you too…” She could hear him mumble, before hanging up. Alanna looked to Hazel, “Want me to walk you there?” She asked. Hazel nodded, “Please.”. The two walked to Ewan’s house, and Ewan opened the door when Hazel walked up to the door. 

“Hey.” Hazel awkwardly waved, and Ewan hugged her, mumbling something about how he was glad she was alright in her ear. “Thanks for taking her here.” Ewan thanked Alanna, who smiled softly in return. 

“Of course. Night, you guys.” She spoke, and with that, the little Esper disappeared into the night. Ewan and Hazel walked into the house. “So, can I use your bathroom? The forest floor is really sharp.” She chuckled softly. Ewan nodded, “Sure.”. He showed her to the bathroom where she silently wiped the dirt off of her feet. When she made it back to Ewan’s room, he was sitting on the bed. Hazel sat next to him and smiled. 

“Thanks for letting me in, but let’s get to sleep.” She told him and the two settled into bed, Hazel’s head on Ewan’s chest. 

“Night, Ewan. Thanks for letting me in again.” She mumbled, already drowsy. Ewan nodded. “Anytime. Goodnight.”. The two Fae fell into a restful slumber. 

That morning, Ewan would wake to Logan’s excited yelling about how Ewan had his girlfriend over, much to Ewan’s chagrin and Hazel’s amusement. But she wouldn’t have had her night turn out any other way.


End file.
